


Sparkle

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, this is a lil dumb but i wrote it anyways!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Maia makes Raphael watch the Twilight saga.
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Despite claiming I wouldn't be doing flufftober this year, I found a prompt list that inspired me on a handful of prompts so oops. So, here's one of the day's prompts: Sparkle.
> 
> Recently I watched four of the five Twilight movies for the first time (I saw the first in theaters back in the day) and it was an experience that inspired this.

“Why exactly are you making me watch these films?” Raphael asks settling on the couch his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed.

Maia settles in next to him and throwing her legs over his and snuggling up close. Three days ago Maia came to the Hotel Dumort and declared proudly that Raphael was going to watch all of the _Twilight Saga_.

“It’s imperative as a vampire that you finally understand why people make all those sparkling jokes about you,” she said leaving no room for argument, plastering one of those bright smiles on her face that Raphael can never resist.

So here he is now settling down for a five-movie saga. Saga implies epic, but if Simon isn’t lying to him these movies are far from epic.

“Because I think it’s funny,” she says finally answering his question once she’s settled. She makes grabby hands for the bowl of popcorn that sits on the empty cushion beside him. He grabs the bowl handing it to her and rolling his eyes at her response.

“This better be worth it,” he grumbles as she selects the first movie on the tv.

The movie starts and Raphael is fairly certain that the blue, grey light filter is going to give him a headache, he’s also certain that he’s never seen two straight white people less compatible for one another.

But he keeps watching enjoying Maia’s colorful commentary on the films acting as if she’s never seen them before when he knows for a fact she was in theaters for each one.

“I have never played baseball during a thunderstorm, this is so stupid,” he says voicing his opinion for far from the first time since they started this viewing.

Maia chuckles. “It’s about the musical aesthetic, Raph, this is considered one of the most iconic scenes of all the movies.”

Raphael groans. “Ugh, if this is the most iconic scene I might not survive this binge.”

Blissfully the first movie ends and Maia excitedly claps like she’s watching high art theater, not melodramatic vampire romance.

“Movie two is all about the wolves, it’s incredibly stupid and fairly offensive, but it’s also trash at it’s finest,” she says with glee. She’s right about that, the second movie drops the blue filter which his eyes appreciate, but the story is something else. He wants to crawl into the movie and shake some sense into this girl literally not moving for months on end all because of a moody vampire boy.

He gets increasingly more into the movies as they go, not because he likes them, but because they’re so easy to mock and so easy to get frustrated at. He does not know how any of the people involved ever got to work again, but he’s fascinated by the world’s worst love triangle and how Jacob actually is kind of a bitch.

Maia seems delighted every time he speaks up and adds his own little commentary or joke. She’s obsessed with the fact he sees Jacob for who he truly is, a mean girl in jean shorts.

“This would be so much better if the sparkly vampire with the hair and the werewolf boy were in love with each other instead of fighting over this very dull girl,” he comments gesturing frustratedly at the screen increasingly more often now that they’re at the fourth movie. He can tell from the soft smile on her lips that Maia thinks it’s cute how into this he is now.

“Aw, you romantic,” she says loving that whether he meant it or not he’s choosing the werewolf and vampire romance just like them.

Raphael shakes his head furiously. “This is not about romance, this is about how every conversation they’ve had has been unnecessarily close quarters and that Eddy there seems to smile more around Jacob than the supposed love of his life,” he rants.

Maia chuckles. “I theorize the smiling is actually because Robert Pattinson got happier and happier as he got closer and closer to the end of making these movies.”

Raphael nods, humming in agreement his eyes never leaving the screen despite the insistence he doesn’t care about these movies.

“Why are her parents so cool with her marrying an extremely odd, pale boy she’s known for less than year two days after graduation?” he actually shouts pushing the blanket they’ve been sharing off his lap and sitting at the edge of the couch. He stays there sitting at the edge both engaged in and enraged at these movies.

“Oh thank god someone finally died, kill them all while you’re at it,” he grumbles as the Volturi lop off Carlisle’s head. She doesn’t have the heart to tell him it’s all a premonition which they’ll end up preventing. When just that is revealed she’s glad she stayed quiet, it’s worth it for the furious ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ he lets out that she’s certain the entire hotel heard.

Eventually much to Maia’s dismay, because of how much she’s enjoying Raphael’s rants, and Raphael’s glee to be finally free of this supposed epic movie saga they reach the credits of the final film. He’s questioned everything from the romance to the vaguely incestuous relationships within the Cullen family to the music choices to why exactly Maia as a werewolf would want to enjoy these and seemingly he’s finally run out of steam.

Raphael drops his head into his hands rubbing across his face and sighing like a man with an apocalypse nigh not a man who just watched somewhere in the realm of ten hours of overdramatic love triangles.

“Why?” he says in almost despair lifting back up and looking at her. “Why?”

She laughs at him rubbing a hand across his shoulders comfortingly and a little patronizing.

“You can’t tell me that wasn’t fun?” she says raising her eyebrows.

He grumbles, “Only because you were here with me.”

And oh, that’s not fair he can’t go and say romantic stuff like that when she’s trying to mock him for getting so into this little mini film fest of theirs. He smirks knowing exactly what he’s doing.

“Ugh,” she groans standing up from the couch and stretching. “How am I supposed to make fun of the fact that you love _Twilight_ when you say schmaltzy, romantic stuff like that?”

“I do not love _Twilight_ ,” he says firmly standing to join her.

“You love _Twilight_ ,” she sing songs skipping away to the kitchen and out of his reach the now empty snack bowl in her hands.

“I do not!” he shouts following after her as she just giggles in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
